


A Convergence of Dreams

by Anonymous



Series: A Convergence Of Dreams - and other peculiar occurences [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dimension Travel, Dream In Prison, Dream Smp, Gen, Pandora's Vault, Realistic Minecraft, Secrets, Video Game Mechanics, Worldbuilding, don't expect me to completely absolve him, so if you hate c!dream, that said, this is probably not for you, though not for long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pandora's Vault is inescapable, and the SMP is at peace. No one to disturb the tranquility (other than Tommy, of course). The members are finally free of the green shadow that plagued them for so long.Right?(In which I shamelessly throw a few different Dreams into one fic (and one SMP) and stir with a liberal helping of Angst and Drama.)
Relationships: Dream & Dream SMP Ensemble
Series: A Convergence Of Dreams - and other peculiar occurences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129157
Comments: 46
Kudos: 341
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

The visitor stood before the prison gate.

Having pressed the button to summon Sam, there was nothing to do but wait.  
He shuffled in place, looked around, surveyed the landscape dipped in the reds and muted blues of dawn. It was a cold winter morning, and his breath misted the air when he breathed out. He rubbed his arms, but warmth was hard to preserve when you were just standing around doing nothing and also wearing just a shirt and jeans.

Sam arrived. Clad in dull enchanted netherite, he cut a menacing figure in the twilight.

"Tommy," Sam greeted him curtly, and he nodded back.  
Without another word exchanged, the two of them made their way into Pandora's Vault. They stepped through the tunnel, and the outside world ceased to exist.  
The prison was all-encompassing and daunting. No windows, no contact to the rest of the server. The massive complex sprawled room after room, like a dungeon almost, and just as foreboding. Walking through was an exercise in extremes, cold black stone trading for scorching hot bright lava and back again. The black walls and orange lights made it seem even more sinister, the long corridors and extensive checkpoints stretched time torturously long with suspension.

Sam followed his routine with a concentration and dutifulness he would have found admirable if it weren't for the fact that that routine was horrifying. The prison was truly a nightmare, especially for those who would dare and try to escape it.

Sam led the visitor through the chambers and to his death.

The pain of it was nothing new, but having his respawn point set to the bed in the wall was stressful, no matter how much he calmed himself, told himself that he would be out again soon.

His chest itched. He suppressed the urge to touch it, all too aware of Sam's steady, heavy gaze.

"You know, I'm surprised. Normally you're much more chatty. It's professional for a change."

He smiled in answer, somewhat forced, and concentrated on staying on the right block, so he wouldn't fall off.

The final stretch, the agonizing wait for the lava levels of Dream's cell to sink, was pure torture.  
He was silent, Sam was silent, and he wished he had something to distract himself with. Something to take his mind off of how awful it must be, to sit in one small room, with nothing for company but your thoughts, day in and day out. Not seeing the sky, not feeling the breeze, delivery of food the only change of pace.

And the occasional visitor.

Walking across the moving bridge felt like stepping into a trap, knowing it was there, steel jaws about to snap shut, but having to continue anyway.

Dream, when he came into view, looked anything but alright.  
He looked... diminished.  
His posture was loose in the way of those that had bowed beneath their fate. His green hoodie was ragged and filthy, what was visible of his cheeks under the scuffed mask was sunken in. Compared to the picture of the man he'd been before, one could think they were dealing with only a cheap imitation.

Or an impostor.

Heh.

Dream lifted his head just slightly as the visitor stepped in, enough to look at him through matted hair, from where he was sitting slumped again the wall. The mask obscured it, but the visitor knew he was the focus of Dream's whole attention.

"What do you want, Tommy? I didn't do my fucking homework yet."

Oh, seemed like there was still some fire left, at least.

Good, that meant that he would have an easier time convincing Dream of what he wanted to do at least.

The visitor smiled, and Dream flinched, hackles raised, but not snarling yet. He tensed further when the other lifted a hand - then stared incredulously when instead of going for the book on the lectern or reaching out to hit Dream, the hand settled on the other's chest.

And then reached into it.

The clothing the visitor was phasing through _rippled_ , tinted green and shiny, and then the hand came out again, clutching a thin rectangular device.

Dream gaped at it, then looked up, searching the visitor's face.

He didn't take too long to process, and when he called out, it was scratchy and tinted with faint disbelief:

"No way are you here. Green?"  
  
He was answered by a mischievous grin. "In the - well, not flesh exactly," the now-named Green said. His timbre was deep, too deep to belong to the child whose face he was wearing.

Another ripple, full-body this time, and it was no longer an imitation of the teenage troublemaker standing there, but a taller, vaguely man-shaped being.  
It was obvious he was not human: what was visible of his body was green and slightly transparent, reminiscent of a slime. He had a head, but his face was featureless, and his clothing was just a whole-body suit without sleeves, in green and black and white, with a simplistic smiley face drawn on the chest area.

Relaxed now that he no longer had to hold up the disguise, Green made himself comfortable. He sat on the edge of the cauldron and swung his legs. "So. You liking the prison life?" he addressed Dream, far too casual for the situation.

Opposite him, rearranging himself with legs crossed on the floor, Dream snorted.

"Obviously. Look around!" He gestured to the claustrophobically tiny cell. "What's not to enjoy?"

Green chuckled wryly. "Well. I certainly would hate it, and I can see you do too. But! Luckily for you, I have a solution."  
He held up the device he'd pulled out of his chest. It had been anything but comfortable, having the thing stuck in there, but it had been the only way to get it not only past _Sam_ , but past the normal respawn mechanics as well.

Dream followed the tiny device with his eyes, brows furrowed.  
"This is a special communicator," Green explained smugly. "Set to transmit my exact dimensional coordinates." He gave Dream a proud look. "Everything Vio needs to teleport in, and all of us out of here. I just have to say the word and you'll be free in no time."

It wasn't the most complicated rescue plan - then again, complicated plans tended to fail more.

"No."

Green blinked.

Oh really. Did Dream want to pull this _now_?

He leaned forward. "No? Are you sure about this? I know you can't be comfortable in here. The isolation... the monotony... Tommy the only one to visit you." He tilted his head, almost mockingly. He wanted to drive the point home. "Eventually, it will get to you. You know it will. You will deteriorate, your mental walls will crumble, and who knows what you will tell anyone who asks eventually, so desperate for the company you will be. Perhaps _now_ you are still ok, but with time..."  
Green didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to, they both knew what extended treatment like that would do to people like them.

To a _person_ like them.

"...My answer stays the same." But Dream stayed stubborn.

Green stood up. He barely resisted the urge to stomp his feet.

How fucking childish!

He felt anger bubble hot through him, and were he a normal slime, he surely would be boiling.

"You... fucking idiot! I don't care how much self-imposed punishment you think you deserve, you can't stay here _long-term_!" He paced the length of the cell. It was so frustratingly _tiny,_ he already felt claustrophobic, which only hardened his resolve. "It would destroy you! Reduce you to a pathetic version of yourself! And what about us, huh?" He spread his arms, trembling slightly. "What would _we_ do, without you? You're the only one we trust to always help us, no reservations! Who will break up Lucky and Ex when you're gone?! Nobody else could get in between _those two_ when they are having a spat. The gang, the troublemakers. And me? You would seriously leave us alone, just because you _convinced_ yourself that you deserve everything they dish out, that you need to _pay_ -" he choked, suddenly too emotional. _He was not- he wasn't supposed to break during this, damnit!_ He felt a sob catch in his chest.

Dream, for his part, looked a bit shell-shocked. He reached out a hand to Green, instinctively, but then didn't go further, unclear on what to do.

Green sniffled. Then giggled weakly. Typical Admin, never afraid to go between and against forces of nature even, but utterly lost when it came to emotional issues.

"I can't leave here," Dream murmured.

He tried again. "Admin. Dream. You have people that care about you. Rotting away in this prison won't help you or anyone. And if you truly want redemption, you're not going to get it by wasting your life away in here, _pitying_ yourself."  
Dream stared at him. Stubborn. Too stubborn. "I won't leave," he said once more, resolve leaving his voice cold, and Green suddenly knew he wouldn't be convinced. Not soon, anyway.

Not without incentive.

Green steeled himself. "Fine. Then you leave me no choice."

He lunged. Dream was already scrambling, but there's nowhere to run in here, and Dream was weak from these past weeks of prison life. It was pathetically easy for Green to wrestle him to the ground and keep him there. Though the body squirmed underneath him, Dream didn't manage to buck him off, and the fight was lost as soon as Green managed to catch both wrists and pin them to the prisoner's chest.  
Green looked Dream into where his eyes would be behind the mask, adjusted his grip, and with the hand not busy restraining him, clicked the communicator.

A moment or two passed, punctuated only by their rapid breaths, before, with a soft _vroop_ , another figure appeared in the cell.

This one looked eerily like Dream himself, as he was in his prime: Immaculate green cloak and bandages around his arms and legs, a smiley face mask sitting proper and clean on his face. The only difference laid in how tall he was: In the low-ceiling cell he had to crouch to fit his whole body.

Thus awkwardly perched in the only free space left between Dream, Green, and the sparse furniture, the newcomer took a second to assess the situation.

"Hello Green, hello Admin. Looks like negotiations went well," he drawled after a second, masked gaze settling on the duo on the floor.

"Shut up, Vio." Green said, "I can't deal with another wisecracker after I already had to argue with this idiot here." He didn't look down, but he could feel Dream glaring at him for the insult. Served the stubborn bastard right.

Vio tilted his head, in a way that let Green know he was smirking beneath his mask. "But you look so very comfortable down there!" he chirped.

"He's very tough to handle," Green defended himself.

"I'm sure. Do you say that when you lose manhunts as well?"

Oh that was a low blow! Green made to argue - then sighed. It wasn't worth the energy right now. "Just... come and help me. I want to get out of this place as soon as possible."

Vio pouted- "Aww. How cold. And here I thought I was more to you than just means of transportation," he said dramatically, but gripped Green by the arm and Dream by the collar anyway.  
"Shush," Green said, yet he was smiling. He braced himself.  
Another _vroop_ , and the cell vanished, almost at once replaced by the soft sand and lapping water of the shore outside Pandora's Vault. The abrupt change in scenery gave him whiplash and only his previous experience with this type of teleportation prevented him from losing his lunch. Dream, for his part, was especially lax in Vio's grip, looking rather green around the gills. Green found himself guiltily glad that Dream probably hadn't eaten much beforehand. He had no desire to spend the rest of this escape covered in vomit.

"What now?" Vio asked. He was looking around warily, searching for anyone who could have seen.

"We get out of here, as planned," Green replied, and hosted the unresisting Dream into his arms. Green was strong, but Dream was worryingly light, it was far too easy to lift him. They'd have to get him some regeneration potions at the nearest opportunity.

"We only have to get to the portal, and we're golden."

"Should I teleport us there?"

"We've been over this, Vio, you need to conserve yourself in case of emergencies."

"Alright, alright."

They cautiously made their way west, towards the prime path, but were careful to never actually step foot on it. It was unfortunate that the world portal was in the middle of it all, and it was a miracle no one had spotted either of them yet. Now that they had Dream with them, they had to be doubly cautious, because they couldn't use any of their usual hiding strategies anymore, with him there.  
The atmosphere between them was hushed and tense, no words exchanged. No matter how Green longed to lighten it up with a few jokes, now was not the time.

They were just past Punz's place, sneaking behind the black walls, when they spotted someone using a riptide trident.  
The unrestrained shouts and cheers made it obvious as to who it was.  
They looked at each other. "Shit."

It was not an unreasonable time that has passed since Green went into the Vault disguised as Tommy. They could still be talking. But if the real Tommy showed up, rung the bell, then Sam would know immediately that something was up. And then they would have the whole of the server after them.

"Hurry!" Green didn't need to be told twice.  
They started sprinting, as best as they could while still staying somewhat hidden, also weighted down by Dream. They chose routes over hole-riddles part of the landscape, took cover behind trees where they could.  
They prayed for at least a little more time.  
Their luck seemed to have abandoned them fully, however, since shouts raised to their ears just as they reached the edge of the lake that housed the community hub.

"Now what?!" Vio asked. They were in a precarious position: Kind of in the open, but they needed to cross the lake if they wanted to get to the world portal at the center.

No choice. Green passed Dream to Vio, and pulled a crafting bench out of his inventory, arranging wooden planks as fast as he could.  
Luckily that meant he had a boat ready in seconds, and he put it into the water so forcefully it rocked wildly and almost sank.

"Get in!" he shout-whispered as he jumped into it, gathering up the paddles. Vio looked at the flimsy wooden thing and whimpered, but clambered in, shifting Dream so his limbs didn't dip over the rim. Green began rowing immediately.

The journey across the water was tense, even more so than before. They were sitting ducks if anyone walked by with a bow or crossbow.  
Thankfully it didn't come to that, despite the shouts becoming louder; no one appeared to be close enough to their current location. They scrambled out of the boat, not even bothering to collect it, and sprinted through the half-destroyed entrance.

There, they were greeted by the deep calming glow of the world portal. Bedrock frame, blue swirling pane in-between, nothing had ever seemed so inviting. Just a few steps and they would have made it. They lunged forward-

The glow vanished.

The three of them landed on the other side in a tangled heap, tumbling over the crafting-bench floor.

Still in the Dream SMP.

"...What the hell?" Green panted as he stemmed himself up.

"The portal..." Vio gasped.  
  
The bedrock frame was empty, completely see-through. Their way out had just up and disappeared, with the worst timing possible.  
"...That shouldn't be possible."  
World portals shouldn't be shut off, Green knew.  
At all. Period. They were emergency exits out of any world, leading back to the Hub, and as such stayed lit twenty-four-seven. Usually, only Admins could close or open them - and considering the Admin of this world was currently with them, unconscious, it was unlikely _he_ was the cause.  
  
"What do we do!" This wasn't in the plan, this wasn't the plan!  
  
q "Get out of here!" Green shouted. Vio reached for him -

And that's when a crowd of people stormed into the community house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I combine my obsession with both Undertale and Minecraft Youtubers, and thus loosely apply Undertale Multiverse concepts to Dream and the Dream SMP.
> 
> That said, this is no crossover, and you need no actual knowledge of either Undertale or the UTMV to read this. Just thought I should mention it, in case someone thinks that concepts look too familiar and cries wolf.
> 
> Also, most AU's will be loosely inspired by what I've read/seen, and any specific concepts I'll do my best to give credit for!


	2. Chapter 2

The world slowed to a near-stop as Green's thoughts accelerated.

It wasn't often that Green entered this state of mind - it appeared only in true tight spots when danger was approaching him from every side. The kind of situation where he had just the barest sliver of a second to react and to realize the one chance that would save him. In those moments, nothing mattered beyond the goal.  
Perhaps it was less impressive compared to some others, who were like that pretty much all the time.

But he didn't share the true name for nothing.

Green _lunged_.

In one movement he hauled Dream off the floor and bodily pushed Vio to the side, behind the left frame pillar of the portal. He threw himself behind the other one, not a moment too late; arrows thunked into the ground where they'd just laid. Green's own pulse echoed loudly through his head.

If those had hit Dream, it could have cost him his last life.

Green exhaled shakily. He didn't dare peek around the portal, too certain he'd take an arrow to the face. They were running out of options, and after being seen, they'd have to minimize the damage as soon as possible.

"Vio," he spoke urgently, "take Admin and teleport!"

Vio's mask stared at him. The other was halfway-upright, clutching the ground with bandage-covered hands. "What? _No!_ Are you crazy, I'm not gonna leave you here!"

 _Of all the times to be stubborn_ , Green despaired. He whisper-shouted: "Remember what we said? _This_ is the emergency Vio-"

"Hello, what do we have here?"

Green almost screamed.

For such a nice guy, Badboyhalo could be extremely scary. Unintentional or not.  
This time Green was sure it was on purpose: Bad looked furious, white eyes narrowed, tail flicking, netherite sword brandished.

Around them, the rest of the server group arranged themselves into a loose circle, cutting off any method of escape.

"Hello," Green said, as nonchalantly as possible. He knew they were outnumbered and outclassed, but he wasn't about to show his apprehension. Never let an opponent know that they have power over you, even if it's obvious.

"It seems like we have some unauthorized people on this server," Bad said, eyes flashing. Green wondered how much of that fury was the egg, reacting to intruders upon its 'feeding grounds'.

"Yeah!" and there was Quackity. "You're not allowed here, fuckers!" Green didn't know much about the other, but enough to be wary of his actions.

"Language! But yes," Bad admonished his companion. Then his eyes settled on Dream's body and widened. "O my gosh! You got Dream?!"

" _What?_ " the group chorused.

Only now did everyone seem to notice the unconscious man in Green's arms.

"What the fu-" "How did they-" "Is it really him??" they shouted against each other, an explosion of noise. Vio winced, Green could imagine that it was rather much on his sensitive ears.  
"How did we not hear about this?!" Sapnap managed to ask the one question to at least somewhat quieten the others.

Bad was just as bewildered, glancing at his communicator. "Sam just texted us that there were intruders, not that they _broke Dream out of prison!_ " he defended himself.

"I thought Pandora's Vault was supposed to be inescapable?!"

Green, meanwhile, used the commotion to stealthily slide over Dream to Vio. He was staring at the other, silently urging him to just go, but Vio kept shaking his head at him, all the while still reaching to help drag their friend to his side.

That subtlety was thrown out the window, however, when Captain Puffy noticed their efforts.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Shit! Now they had to act fast. Green sprang up, ramming straight into Bad, who was nearest. Bad was too good of a combatant to be pulled off-balance so easily, but it was enough of a distraction for him and the rest of the group to take their eyes off Vio, even for a split second. _C'mon! Take it!_

Vio gripped Dream tight, and, in a puff of violet particles, vanished.

Chaos. Pandemonium broke loose as players freaked out. What had just happened, how had that man just teleported, he had taken Dream with him!  
  
Green grinned triumphantly. Vio had pulled through!

...But he himself was still here.

Green tried to make a run for it, shoving through the wall of bodies and tanking a few hits in the process. The wounds in his mass would heal themselves in seconds, they didn't matter. If he could just reach the boat, he would be fast enough to escape-  
Green was shoved to the floor, and a sword was swung perilously close to his neck.  
He wheezed, winded despite needing no air usually.  
Someone angry kicked him in the torso. Green hissed, tried to curl into himself, but couldn't when someone put a boot on his chest, forcing him flat. He had no choice but to lay stretched out, panting, his body aching with every breath. 

It was worth it, he told himself. Vio and Dream had gotten away.

Then Sapnap, usually so relaxed Sapnap, snarled down at him, jabbing the base of his trident into Green's already abused torso. "You're going to pay for that, fucker."  
And looking at all these pale angry faces, of people who had gone through so much, Green couldn't help but fear that he would.

__-[_]-__

They had taken him to Eret's castle.  
Likely because it was the nearest semi-secure structure that wasn't made of flammable material. Shoved into a corner, blocked off by hastily crafted iron bars, Green watched as the group discussed the situation and, presumably, his fate. They weren't close enough for him to hear their words properly, but there were clearly some conflicting opinions, based on their raised voices.  
Bad's loud exclamation of "We're not going to torture him!" wasn't exactly reassuring either.

He wondered how intact he was going to be, at the end of this, but he couldn't bring himself to regret his actions either.

At least now he had the time to actually take note of who was part of the little group that caught him.

There were Bad and Sapnap, obviously, but also Quackity, Captain Puffy, Punz, Eret, and... JackManifold, he believed?

Also, Green spotted the tousled brown hair and short stature of Tubbo, who was one of the few not arguing. The boy was following the discussion with thoughtful eyes instead, and Green caught the occasional glances thrown his way.

He considered his options.

Green couldn't mine through the bars or walls. It would take too long, and he'd easily be caught before he could create more than a one-block opening.

His inventory was empty - even if he'd possessed anything beforehand, it would have been left behind in Pandora's locker room when they'd escaped.

He could try to plead with his captors - except that they were not likely to be convinced of his innocence.

The last resort was forceful respawn, but since that would reset him back to Pandora's Vault, it was the least preferred option. He really, really wanted to avoid it, actually.

...Trying to talk it out it was.

Green waited, anxiousness making his leg bounce rapidly, as the arguing continued. Finally, some consensus must have been reached, because Punz and Sapnap came over, and he was let out of the improvised cell. Still at sword point, of course, but at least he wasn't in a box anymore.

They escorted him to the table they'd sat around while talking, leaving him at the head of it, so everyone had a good view of him. His two 'guards' stayed, with weapons out, and he was sat down forcefully onto a chair. Smart, that would make it more difficult should he try to escape.  
  
He didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't for Tubbo to be the one to step in closer while the others drew back, and for him to look directly at Green, almost like he was challenging him.

Green didn't like being caught off-guard like that, but... he shouldn't have been. Surprised, that was. His eyes involuntarily lingered on the burn scar on Tubbo's cheek, off-throwing his rather chubby, soft-looking face. 

"First of all - who are you?" Tubbo led the questioning.

"You can call me Green," Green shrugged, trying to maintain his unbothered facade, despite his unease. Never show weakness in front of enemies.

"And who was with you?" Puffy asked. Her white curls bounced as she leaned forward.  
  
"Vio," Green admitted readily. It wasn't like they could do anything with the name.

"Why did you break Dream out of prison?" Sapnap asked. Green stayed silent. What could he even say?  
A blow to the back of his head left him gasping in pain.  
" _Why_ did you break _Dream_ out of prison!" he heard through the ringing in his ears.  
"Jack Manifold!" Tubbo called, outraged. Jack, the one who had hit Green, was pushed back. He'd probably come closer while everyone was distracted by Sapnap's question.  
"What?!" the man defended himself angrily. "Anyone who would break the green bitch out of prison clearly has some screws loose already!" _Oh_ , Green wanted nothing more than to hit him back right now.  
"We _said_ we would try to handle him _politely_ first!" "I never agreed to that. And clearly, he deserves it!"  
"No. Jack, if you can't keep your temper, I think you should leave the room," Tubbo said, steel in his voice.  
Jack glared at Tubbo, but a quick glance around the room showed only disapproving faces.  
"...Fine," He huffed, and angrily stomped through the nearest door.

"Sorry about that," Eret said to Green, who could only glare weakly through the fierce headache left behind.

"So let's try this again. What does Dream have over you, to have you break him out of prison?" Sapnap asked once more.  
  
Well, that was an uncalled-for assumption! Especially from Dream's old 'best friend' himself. Green wanted to bristle in offense, but he knew that revealing that Admin was _his_ friend would be a mistake, only making the group more unreasonable in their treatment of him. As if anyone working with 'Dream' had to either be blackmailed or idiotic to do so. _Hypocrites_.

This time, he knew he had to answer. So he chose the least incriminating way to say it and hoped to maybe confuse them a bit too: "We're just... cashing in a favor. From him. He owes me, and we need him for something." Thank you brain. Very elaborate. Very convincing.  
  
"Really," Puffy said, with an undertone of doubt. The rest of the group didn't look very assured either.  
Green did his best to meet all of their eyes. "Yeah. Something kind of very valuable too," he said, voice somber. That seemed to settle them somewhat.  
  
...Besides, it was true: Admin owed Green a stack of god apples, the prize from the last competition. Wasn't his fault that these people would assume worse things.

Then came Bad, and Green tensed at what he brought up: "And is there a reason you couldn't get it from him while in prison? He still has to pay for his crimes here," Bad poked at the holes in Green's statement.  
Green was keenly aware of the renewed suspicious looks directed at him.  
He resisted the urge to fidget.

"...Yes. We need him off-server for this."

The circle of people drew tighter. Green's breath hitched slightly. _Calm. Stay calm_.  
Sapnap called out: "No. You know what I think? I think you just tried to _rescue_ Dream." A chorus of agreements followed.

"He only brings war and conflict wherever he goes, and you and your companion wanted to _rescue_ him. Either you are being manipulated, or you're just as mad as him," Quackity said, and Green _really wanted to hit him right now_.

"...I think they're some kind of Dream cult," Tubbo threw in, almost deadpan.  
  
The tense atmosphere broke. Green blanked, and a startled laugh escaped him.  
  
"What?" " _What?_ " Everyone else was just as bewildered.  
  
But Tobbo looked completely serious.  
  
Green had to give it to the young ex-president: He had a real talent for giving people whiplash with his statements and leaving them unsure of if he was joking with them or not. In any other situation, Green would have found that much more hilarious.

Tubbo gestured at the prisoner. "I mean look at him! He has the _smiley face_ , and both were all in _green_ , and the other had a _mask_ -"

"No, no we're not a cult!" Green hastily chocked out, trying to keep the hysteric amusement out of his voice.

"That's what a cult member would say!"

Oh, Tubbo was _unbelievable_. But very distracting. Green had to gather his wits. "No- just. No. Look, I have no conflict with you people. How about I leave, and we all go our separate ways?"  
  
"...Seriously?" Eret asked. Green shrugged, if he had a mouth he'd be grinning weakly. "Worth a try."  
  
"I hope you know we can't let you go until you answer our questions, and tell us where Dream and your friend went, right?" Puffy asked, her eyes boring into him.

Green looked away, drew his shoulders up and settled in for a long, long evening.

__-[_]-__

Vio set one heavy leg before the other, very glad of his boots and pants protecting him from the knee-deep snow, and his cloak for shielding the rest.  
  
He'd used up pretty much all of his energy to rapid-teleport from the community house.  
  
The path north had led him to the nether portal, which he'd remembered the location of thankfully. He'd had to jump directly into the frame in order to skip some new arrivals that had walked the path.  
Even in the nether, he'd hardly stopped, simply hurrying along on one of the many perilous paths, in hopes of avoiding players and losing potential pursuers.  
Problem was, he had no obsidian for a portal, and neither the tools to mine any, so he'd had to use one of those already constructed. He'd chosen one he'd judged just far enough so the probability of meeting someone was low, balanced against the time it took to get there.  
  
He'd regretted going through that particular one when he'd landed near water _and_ in a snowy biome of all things.  
  
But he couldn't exactly go back, right? Who knew if someone was following him. So he'd steeled himself, clutched Admin closer to his chest, and started his path into the wilderness.  
  
To compound on his luck, it had started snowing.  
  
Vio himself could stand the discomfort, he'd survived way worse, but he worried about Admin. The man was shivering, his emaciated frame trembling in Vio's hold. Vio feared that even with the cloak and his own body heat, it would be too much for his weakened immune system.  
  
He'd have to find shelter, fast. Start a fire, anything to make it easier on his friend.  
  
And as if the gods had answered his call, Vio saw smoke appear on the horizon.  
Hope surged through him, and it was enough of a push for him to teleport one last time, practically into the front-yard of a lovely little homestead.  
Vio stumbled forward, his long legs catching upon divots in the ground obscured by the snow, but he caught himself in time. He took a moment to regain his balance and orientate himself.  
  
The main house was out, even if it looked the most inviting. There was sure to be someone there, and even if Vio could defend against one opponent easily in most cases, he was downright falling apart right now, weariness tugging at his limbs. He would stall any encounters for as long as he could.  
That left the little side house. Vio could hear the yips and barks of what had to be dozens of dogs even through the walls. Going in there would be a death sentence since it would just take one wrong move against their master and they'd rip him and Admin apart.  
  
... _If_ they were caught.  
  
Was it worth the risk? Vio weighed the decision. On one hand, certain death outside. On the second hand, certain discovery in the house. On the third hand- wait no, he didn't have three hands, that didn't make any sense-

Wow, he must be more out of it than he was aware of, if this was the level his thoughts had degraded to. He kind of didn't have the luxury to be picky right now, apparently.  
  
Option three, potential death at the claws of tamed hounds it was.  
  
Cautiously, Vio opened the door. An overwhelming smell of wet dog greeted him, and dozens of black eyes focused on his person, almost making him freeze. But it was _so warm_ as well, the heat of the dogs permeating the house, and Vio couldn't help but relax at least a little.

Yep, no choice but to go in now.

"Sorry, just... staying for a bit, we will be gone soon I promise," he whispered to the dogs as he entered and made his way through the packed space. The dogs watched him but didn't attack or growl. He even petted some when he came too close, and they seemed to enjoy it.  
Eventually, Vio settled into an unoccupied corner, with his back against the wall, and set Dream against his side so he wouldn't hurt his neck either.  
  
He used the last of his energy to tuck his cloak around both of them as an improvised blanket, smoothing back Dream's hair, observing the pallor of his skin where the mask had slipped a bit.  
  
If nothing else, he really didn't regret getting his friend out of the prison.  
  
Like a curtain falling, he felt his mind darken. He had a fleeting thought about Green, hoping he'd made it out-

He was so exhausted, he fell asleep at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy sh- Those are. A lot of kudos and comments and bookmarks. And over one thousand hits, in less than a week!  
> Thank you to everyone who interacted with my fic, I appreciate it all.
> 
> Do tell me if you liked this chapter as well!


End file.
